YeWonMiXian Story Because of Henry
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon merupakan dua orang yang selalu bermusuhan karena masa lalu mereka yang begitu tragis karena harus dicampakkan oleh masing - masing kekasihnya dan memilih untuk menikah. Api permusuhan tak kunjung reda padahal kini mereka sudah dipertemukan oleh masing - masing jodoh yang begitu mencintai mereka. Cast : YeWonMiXian Henry RnR PLEASE!


Title : Because of Henry

Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.

Cast/Pairing : Yesung/Siwon, ZhouMi/Kyuhyun, (Kid) Henry.

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Family, Comedy (Failed), etc.

Length: One Shoot

Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK, Kyuhyun milik YeWonMi *eh

Rate:*JUDGE BY YOUR SELF

Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon merupakan dua orang yang selalu bermusuhan karena masa lalu mereka yang begitu tragis karena harus dicampakkan oleh masing - masing kekasihnya dan memilih untuk menikah. Api permusuhan tak kunjung reda padahal kini mereka sudah dipertemukan oleh masing - masing jodoh yang begitu mencintai mereka.

Lalu bagaimanakah akhir permusuhan dari mereka berdua?

Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya atau bahkan kalian membenci karakter yang ada dalam cerita, karena ini hanyalah sebuah rekayasa.

ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY

MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?

HAPPY READING

Author Pov

"Mimi, aku pulang." Seru seorang namja sembari memeluk hangat pinggang ramping namja lainnya yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Tumben jam segini sudah pulang Kyu? Jangan bilang kalau kau bertengkar lagi dengan Siwon heuh?" Selidik seseorang yang dipanggil Mimi tersebut.

"Maka dari itu sebelum aku bertengkar dengannya, lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan melihat _"Suami"ku _yang cantik ini." Ucap namja tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aishhh, lagi – lagi penyakit gombal mu kambuh Kyu." Seru Mimi sembari memukul dada _"Suami"_nya perlahan.

"Yeobo, aku lapar, kau masak apa hari ini?" Ucap Kyu begitu manja.

"Aku masak sayuran hijau hari ini, dan aku tak mau ada suara protes dari mu, _arraseo_, dan sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama." Kini Mimi berjalan menuju dapur hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan masakan untuk _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

Saat Mimi menghangatkan sayuran, tiba – tiba deringaan telepon "menginterupsi" kegiatannya di dapur, kini ia terlihat terburu – buru berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yeobosseo_…." Mulainya.

"_Yeobosseo_ Mi…." balas dari suara yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yesungie, tumben jam segini menelponku?"

"Iya Mi, apa _"Suami"_mu Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

"Baru saja pulang, kalau _"Suami"_mu sendiri sudah pulang?"

"Iya Wonnie sudah pulang, kapan kalian akan segera pindah kesini?"

"Besok Sungie, kau tahu sendirikan akhir – akhir ini Kyuhyun begitu sibuk dikantornya, jadi aku juga tak bisa terlalu memaksanya untuk pindah sekarang."

"Iya, tapi jangan lama – lama, karena aku tak mau mendengar Siwon selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun karena masa lalu mereka yang aku pikir tak ada gunanya lagi untuk diungkit kembali."

"Iya aku tahu tentang itu, makanya dulu aku meminta bantuan _Appa_ juga agar Kyuhyun di mutasi ke kantor dimana Siwon bekerja supaya sedikit demi sedikit mereka bisa saling menerima keberadaan mereka masing - masing, dan ini ide gila ku yang terakhir Sungie, yang akan membuat mereka bertetangga, aku tahu itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, namun aku yakin jika lambat laun nanti mereka bisa berdamai." Kini Zhou Mi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"Iya Mi, aku juga berharap demikian, aku sudah capek mendengar mereka saling bermusuhan seperti ini, ya sudah, aku tadi hanya ingin menanyakan kepindahanmu kesini saja, besok kita sambung lagi _ne_, _annyeong_!" Yesung menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Kyu, kau mandi apa mati suri heuh? Lama sekali?" Teriak Mimi dari dapur.

"Sebentar lagi Mi." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Cepat Kyu, nanti makanannya dingin."

"Iya iya aku sudah selesai." Suara tersebut semakin jelas karena sekarang ini Kyuhyun sudah berjalan mendekat kearah dapur dengan mengenakan _piyama_ nya yang bermotif _Mario Bross _yang merupakan tokoh kartun favorit Mimi _"Suami"_nya.

"Kau tampan Kyu, dengan baju itu." Kini Mimi hanya tertawa bangga dengan piyama yang telah ia belikan untuk _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Aishh Mi, aku terlihat menjijikkan mengenakan tokoh kurcaci ini." Seru Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Kyu? Tokoh Kurcaci?" Mimi kini memberikan ekspresi menyeramkan terbaiknya untuk _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"A-Ani Mi, aku hanya bercanda saja, se-sebaiknya kita makan sekarang saja, aku sudah lapar." Seru Kyuhyun sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi dia mengatakan yang tidak – tidak terhadap tokoh kartun favorit _"Suami"_nya itu.

"Enak kan sayurannya?" Karena Zhou Mi merasa kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tertekan karena ulahnya, dia mencoba menghibur _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"E-enak kok." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong, karena ia sejak dulu tak menyukai segala jenis masakan yang mengandung sayuran.

"Aku suapi ya?" Kini Zhou Mi beralih duduk disamping Kyuhyun karena tadi ia duduk berseberangan meja dengan _**"Suami"**_nya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri, kau teruskan saja makanmu." Tolak Kyuhyun secara halus.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku sudah kenyang Kyu." Kini Zhou Mi mengarahkan sesendok nasi lengkap dengan sayuran yang siap dimasukkan ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Bilang Haaaa Kyu!" Perintahnya lagi.

"Haaaaa." Zhou Mi dengan segera menyuapkan makanan tersebut.

"Sekarang tutup mulut mu dan kunyah secara perlahan makanan tersebut _arraseo_!" Kyuhyun mendengar pernyataan _"Suami"_nya tersebut hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus Kyu, eh ya Kyu, kita besok sudah siap pindah rumah, tadi aku sudah mengirim semua barang – barang perabot untuk rumah baru kita, jadi besok kita tinggal membawa barang seperlunya, besok kau libur kan?"

"Iya aku besok libur, kelihatannya kau semangat sekali untuk pindah rumah, ada apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku sangat kesepian untuk tinggal di apartment, setidaknya nanti kalau tinggal di rumah, aku punya tetangga yang bisa ku jadikan teman."

"Iya iya aku paham, _mian_ ya aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

"_Gwanchana_ Kyu, ya sudah kau habiskan makanannya, lalu kita tidur _ne_!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat semua hidangan makanan malam ini yang terbuat dari sayuran dan harus ia habiskan semuanya.

Sementara itu di rumah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumah Yesung dan juga Siwon, mereka berdua juga sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Siwonnie, bagaimana masakannya, enak kan?"

"Ne Sungie enak sekali, kau memang _"Suami"_ku yang paling hebat." Puji namja jangkung yang bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Kini ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Mau kemana Sungie? Habiskan dulu makananmu Sungie, nanti kau sakit." Suara Siwon yang terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Aku ingin memberi makan Dangko Brother dulu, kasian mereka belum makan." Jelas Yesung.

"Aishhh Kau selalu memikirkan kura – kuramu itu, biarkan saja telat makan mereka tak akan mati kok, tenang saja."

"Apa kau bilang Wonnie? Kalau kura – kura ini mati apa kau mau menggantinya heuh?" Yesung terlihat tidak terima dengan pernyataan _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Bu-bukan begitu sungie, maksudku kau harus mmikirkan kesehatanmu juga, aku mau – mau saja membelikanmu kura – kura yang baru untukmu." Jawab Siwon enteng.

"Aku tidak mau kau belikan kura – kura jika mereka mati, yang aku mau kau melahirkan kura – kura, apa kau bisa heuh?"

"Mi-_mian_ Sungie, aku tak bermaksud untuk…" Kini Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia akan melahirkan kura - kura.

"Lupakan saja, cepat kau habiskan makananmu, lalu kita tidur."

"Ba-baiklah Sungie."

Keesokan paginya yang bertepatan dengan hari minngu, itu artinya Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi sudah siap pindah ke rumah baru mereka yang terletak tepat disebelah kiri rumah Siwon dan Yesung.

Pukul 10 pagi mereka sudah tiba, disisi lain pada jam tersebut, Siwon terlihat berolahraga ringan di halaman rumah mereka, dan Yesung terlihat bermain dengan kura – kura dan anjing milik Siwon tak jauh dari posisi Siwon yang sedang berolahraga.

Yesung yang secara tak sengaja melihat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun datang, ia tersenyum lebar dan itu mengundang pertanyaan bagi Siwon.

"Sungie, kau salah makan obat ya pagi – pagi tersenyum seperti orang gila?" Ucap Siwon sembari mnghentikan kegiatan olahraganya.

"A-apa kau bilang tadi Wonnie?" Yesung ber kaca pinggang dan tak lupa ia mempoutkan bibirnya begitu imut kepada _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa, kau mau kemana sekarang?" Siwon terlihat begitu penasaran dengan tingkah laku _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Seru Yesung dengan seringai yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Untuk apa aku ikut heuh?"

"Sudahlah ikuti aku saja." Yesung kini menarik tangan Siwon begitu kuat.

"KAUUUU….." Teriak Siwon yang menyadari telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar – benar tak ingin ia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini heuh?" Teriak seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa hubungan antara mereka tidak baik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini, jangan – jangan kau ingin memata-matai ku heuh?" Siwon kini melipat tangannya didepan dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku? Memata-mataimu? Seperti aku tak punya kerjaan yang jauh lebih bermanfaat saja." Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya.

"HENTIKAAAAANNNNN….."Teriak kedua orang yang merasa sudah bosan dengan tingkah _"Suami"_ –_"Suami"_ mereka yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Apa kalian tidak capek bertengkar terus – terusan heuh?"

"Dia yang mulai Mi." Kyuhyun tak terima dengan tuduhan dari _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Tidak di kantor tidak di rumah bertengkar saja kerjaan kalian." Kini giliran Yesung yang terlihat marah.

"Sungie, ini salah si setan tak tahu diri ini." Siwon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian mau terus bertengkar silahkan, kami sudah capek dengan ulah kalian, Mi sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang dan merapikan semua perabotanmu, biarkan saja mereka berdua jika ingin saling pukul, aku sudah tak peduli lagi." Yesung mengajak Zhou Mi untuk pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak bisa berhenti cekcok dalam waktu dekat.

"Ingat Kyu, nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama, jadi aku harap kalian berdua sudah bisa berdamai _arraseo_."

"TAPIIIIIIIIIII….." Teriak WonKyu bersamaan.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian yang jelas nanti kalian harus makan malam bersama." Teriak Yesung sebelum meninggalkan WonKyu di halaman rumah Kyuhyun.

Ketika acara makan malam di rumah Zhou Mi akan dimulai, terlihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menundukkan kepala mereka satu sama lain, mungkin karena mereka sudah bosan bertengkar terus atau karena mereka takut dengan _"Suami"_ – _"Suami"_ mereka yang tak segan – segan akan membentak mereka jika tahu sedang berkelahi.

"Kalian berdua makan yang banyak, pasti kalian lapar karena seharian bertengkar." Seru Zhou Mi sembari terkekeh sedangkan Yesung hanya memperhatikan tingkah ke kanak – kanakkan mereka yang kini duduk saling berdampingan.

"Sungie, bisa tidak kita pulang sekarang?" Siwon terlihat begitu tersiksa duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Nanti dulu Wonnie." Yesung menjitak kepala Siwon sedikit kasar.

"Aishhhh, sakit Sungie."

"Sudah Sungie, hentikan kau jangan menjitaknya terus, jika nanti Siwon hilang ingatan bagaimana?" Ucap Zhou Mi dengan melihat Siwon iba.

"Biarkan saja Mi, karena jika tidak begini kelakuannya akan semakin keterlaluan."

"Besok kalian pergi ke kantor bersama ya!" Zhou Mi mengeluarkan evil smirk untuk WonKyu.

"APAAAAAA…..?" Teriak WonKyu bersamaan.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?" Zhou Mi sekarang terlihat kesal dengan ekspresi tidak biasa dari WonKyu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus pergi ke kantor bersama?" Siwon merasa ini adalah awal mimpi buruknya.

"Kalian kan satu kantor, dan sekarang rumah kalian juga berdekatan, apa susahnya jika kalian berangkat bersama, lagipula ini juga termasuk penghematan biaya, karena besok salah satu mobil dari kalian berdua akan kami kenakan untuk Shopping." Jelas Yesung kepada WonKyu yang terlihat semakin shock dengan keputusan dari _"Suami"_-_"Suami"_ mereka.

"Kalian curang, kalian pergi shopping itu namanya juga bukan penghematan kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencari alibi yang ia pikir bisa menyelamatkannya dari keputusan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada penawaran lagi, kalian mengerti, Wonnie ayo kita pulang sekarang." Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Sa-sakit Sungie…." Rintihan Siwon tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kyu, cepat kau bereskan meja makan ini, aku capek seharian tadi membereskan rumah." Kini Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Ba-baik Mi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang mengenaskan untuk diperhatikan bagi siapapun.

Ini merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Siwon maupun Kyuhyun karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yesung dan Zhou Mi kemarin.

Siwon kini sudah berdiri dihalaman parkir miliknya, karena ia enggan untuk menemui Kyuhyun, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun karena rumah mereka berdua terhalangi oleh sebuah tembok yang begitu besar.

"Setan, Cho Kyuhyun….. kau pergi ke kantor apa tidak?" Siwon berteriak – teriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa Yesung telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Wonnie…. Panggil nama Kyuhyun dengan baik!" Yesung memasang wajah yang menurut Siwon itu paling menyeramkan selama mereka menikah.

"Ta-tapi Sungie, dia tidak mendengar panggilanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik tembok pembatas rumah kita dengan rumah Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun dihancurkan saja."

"Ja-jangan punya ide yang aneh – aneh Sungie."

"Kau yang aneh Wonnie… Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kesana dan kalian cepat berangkat ke kantor _arraseo_!"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih enggan keluar rumah mengingat hari ini ia dan Siwon pasti akan selalu bersama.

"Kyu, kau tidak jadi ke kantor?" Zhou Mi kini memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP yang ada di genggamannya.

"Nanti dulu."

"Kau tidak dengar heuh Siwon sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi?" Zhou Mi kini berjalan menuju pintu depan yang ia tahu bahwa Siwon-lah orang yang berada disana karena sedari tadi Siwon terus memanggil Kyuhyun namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"_Mian_ Wonnie, Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan, ingin berangkat ke kantor sekarang kan?"

"I-iya benar, tolong panggilkan Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon sedikit gugup.

"KYUNAAAAAAAAA….." Teriak Zhou Mi dengan lengkingan suaranya yang membengkakkan telinga siaapapun hingga Siwon yang berada disampingnya pun langsung menutup telinganya begitu rapat.

Tak selang berapa lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya (?) dengan wajah kusut.

"Mimi, aku berangkat." Ucapnya sembari mengecup kening _"Suami"_ tercintanya itu.

"Ne Kyu, hati – hati di jalan, dan ingat aku tak mau mendengar nanti kalian bertengkar lagi _arraseo_!"

"Iya, aku janji." Kini Kyuhyun melangkah gontai di belakang Siwon yang memang sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat adegan mesra yang ditunjukkan oleh MiXian dihadapannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Siwon dan bergegas menuju kantor mereka. Hanya keheningan yang ada, karena keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam satu sama lain.

Awal permusuhan mereka terjadi hanyalah karena Kyuhyun yang dulunya mempunyai namja chingu yang bernama Sungmin, namja chingunya tersebut memutuskan Kyuhyun padahal satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah, namun takdir berkata lain, hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena Sungmin lebih memilih namja lain yang kebetulan adalah namja chingu dari seorang Choi Siwon yang bernama Kibum. Hal yang sama yang dialami Siwon seperti Kyuhyun, dia diputuskan oleh Kibum Karen Kibum lebih memilih Sungmin daripada dirinya.

Entah karena apa, alasan inilah yang membuat keduanya saling bermusuhan, padahal kini hidup mereka juga sudah bahagia dengan pasaangan mereka masing – masing yang kebetulan juga telah mengetahui masa lalu baik dari Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sendiri.

Zhou Mi dan Yesung kini bersiap untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan hanya untk sekedar memenuhi hasrat mereka untuk menghabiskan uang dari _"Suami"_ – _"Suami"_ mereka yang sedang bekerja itu.

"Mi, aku sedikit ragu kalau mereka taak akan berkelahi haari ini?"

"Tenang saja Sungie, mereka pasti akan bisa mengendalikan diri mereka, karena mereka pasti tak akan berani pulang jika keadaan mereka mengenaskan satu sama lain." Zhou Mi hanya bisa terkekeh bila membayangkan apa yang akan terkjadi dengan WonKyu jika benar mereka tak berani pulang karena hanya karena saling baku hantam.

Zhou Mi dan Yesung kini telah tiba di pusat perbelanjaan dan tentu saja mereka akan menghabiskan uang mereka yang saat ini bisa dikatakan dalam kategori "lapar mata" tingkat akut (?).

"_Eomma_aaaa Hikz hikz hikz….." Terdengar tangisan anak kecil dari sudut pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan itu dan ZhouSung menyadari akan hal itu.

"Sungie, ada anak kecil yang kelihatannya tersesat?" Zhou Mi mencoba menghampiri anak kecil itu diikuti dengan Yesung.

"_Eomma_aaaaaa jangan pergi lagi." Seru anak kecil itu sembari memegang erat kaki Zhou mi dan Yesung.

"_Eomma_?" Zhou Mi dan Yesung saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pertanyaan besar yang ada di otak mereka masing – masing "APAKAH INI ANAKMU?"

"_Eomma_ kemana saja?" Ucap anak itu polos.

"Ka-kami bu-bukan _Eomma_ mu _Aegya_!" Ucap Yesung begitu hati – hati.

"_Eomma_ melupakan Henly hikz hikz hikz?" Ujar anak itu polos dengan gaya cadel khas anak kecil.

"He-Henly bu-bukan be-begitu maksud kami." Kini Yesung terlihat panik karena anak kecil itu menangis semakin kencang.

"Sungie, sudah sebaiknya kita bawa pulang saja anak kecil ini, mungkin nanti kalau kondisinya membaik, kita bisa menanyakan tentang kedua orang tuanya."Seru Zhou Mi sembari menatap anak kecil yang sekitar berumur empat tahun itu.

"Henly mau _Eomma_ gendong kan?" Seru Zhou Mi ramah.

"Kajja _Eomma_!" Jawab anak itu begitu senang dan ZhouSung tertawa gemas akan tingkah anak itu.

"_Ne_ _Aegya_ _Eomma_ tahu, wah ternyata kau berat juga ya?" Zhou Mi kini mencubit pipi anak itu dengan tangan kanannya karena tangannya yang sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk menggendong.

"Karena _Eomma_ sayang dengan Henly, makanya Henly jadi berat dan gendut." Ucapnya polos.

"Henly mau gantian _Eomma_ yang gendong?" Kini Yesung menawarkan dirinya.

"_Anio_ _Eomma_." Ucap anak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zhou Mi, Yesung terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan tersebut.

"Sungie, jangan kau pikirkan perkataan anak ini ya." Hibur Zhou Mi untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iya aku mengerti Mi…" Kini Yesung bergegas menuju mobil mereka diikuti dengan Zhou Mi yang menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Henly bersama Sungie _Eomma_ dulu ya, Mimi _Eomma_ harus bawa mobil ini pulang!"

"Ne _Eomma_, Sungie _Eomma_ gendong Henly ya!" Ucap anak itu polos.

"Ne _Aegya_, sini sama _Eomma_." Yesung kini merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam untuk pulang mereka karena melihat lalu lintas di kota _Seoul_ yang begitu padat akan kendaraan sertiap manusia yang berlalu lalang dan akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di rumah, Zhou Mi turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan Yesung beserta Henry.

"Henly, ini rumah Sungie _Eomma_." Yesung kini menurunkan Henry dari gendongannya.

"Mimi _Eomma_ lumahnya mana?" Tanya anak itu polos.

"Itu _Aegya_." Zhou Mi menunjukkan ke halaman rumahnya namun masih terhalang dengan sebuah tembok yang besar dan juga tinggi.

"Kok tembok?" Henry merasa sedikit bingung dengan bentuk rumah Zhou Mi.

"Bu-bukan temboknya _Aegya_, tapi disebelah tembok itu rumah Mimi _Eomma_." Jelas Zhou Mi sembari tertawa.

"Tidak kelihatan _Eomma_."

"Ya sudah nanti temboknya _Eomma_ hancurkan saja biar nanti Henry tahu rumah _Eomma_ ne!"

"Ne _Eomma_!" Henry mengangguk seakan akan ia paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Zhou Mi.

"Henry lapar apa tidak?" Yesung menatap anak itu begitu lekat.

"Henly tidak lapal _Eomma_, henly ngantuk, bolehkan Henly tidul di pangkuan Sungie dan Mimi _Eomma_?" Ucapnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja _Aegya_, tapi kita masuk ke rumah dulu _ne_? Mimi ini kuncinya, tolong kau bukakan pintunya!" Ucap Yesung sembari menggendong Henry kembali.

"Ne Sungie!" Zhou Mi kini berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu rumah Yesung.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_ belum pulang bekerja ya?" Ucap anak itu polos kembali.

"Heuh… _Appa_? Errrr iya _Appa_ belum pulang kerja, tapi sebentar lagi pulang kok, jadi jangan khawatir ya." Yesung terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Henry yang seolah – olah memang sudah mengenal dekat terhadapnya dan juga Zhou Mi.

"Masih lama ya _Eomma_? Ya sudah Henly tunggu sambil tidul saja, Sungie _Eomma_ dan Mimi _Eomma_ duduk di sofa itu ya, nanti Henly tidak bisa tidul kalau sendilian?" Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya imut kepada Zhou Mi dan juga Yesung.

"Ne, _Eomma_ mengerti _Aegya_.

Ketika Henry sudah terlelap tidur, Zhou Mi mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun yang tentu saja masih bekerja di kantor.

"_Yeobosseo_ Kyu…." Ucap Zhou Mi ketika ia yakin bahwa telponnya sudah diangkat.

"_Ne_, ada apa kau menghubungiku yeobo?" Kyuhyun terdengar kaget karena tak biasanya Zhou Mi menghubunginya ketika ia belum masuk jam istirahat kerja.

"Nanti saat pulang langsung ke rumah Siwon _ne_!" Ucap Zhou Mi yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa aku pulang kesana?" Kyuhyun terlihat enggan menuruti perkataan _"Suami"_nya tersebut.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri,jadi aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi, _Annyeong_!" Zhou Mi langsung memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Bagaimana Mi?" Yesung terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Beres, Kyuhyun pasti mau datang kesini." Seru Zhou Mi bangga begitu juga dengan Yesung yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara itu di sebuah kantor yang digunakan untuk bekerja bagi WonKyu…..

"Hey… setan kau pulang apa tidak?" Seru seseorang yang sudah jelas itu Siwon yang terlihat dari cara memanggilnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Iya bawel….dasar kuda!" Balas Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas meladeni Siwon yang terlihat sedang mencari gara – gara dengannya.

"Cepat jalannya, apa kau mau aku tinggal pulang sendirian?" Seru Siwon kembali.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, pasti kau akan langsung dikirim ke neraka oleh Yesung!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan tertawa setan.

"Kau… minta dipukul rupanya!" Siwon kini berkaca pinggang dan mereka sekarang terlihat saling menataap satu sama lain.

"Apa?" Seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"HENTIKAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang sana!" Teriak salah satu Security kantor yang mungkin juga sudah merasa bosan dengan pertengkaran dua manusia ini setiap harinya.

Tanpa menggubris omongan dari Security tersebut, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi menuju halaman parker dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Henry mulai terbangun, dan ia melihat bahwa "_Eomma_nya" sedang terlelap tidur dibawah badan mungilnya.

"_Eomma_, bangun, aku lapal!" Rengeknya sembari menarik baju Yesung dan juga Zhou Mi.

"_Mian_ _Aegya_, _Eomma_ tertidur, Henry mau makan apa?" Yesung terlihat menyamankan posisi duduknya kembali.

"Telselah _Eomma_ saja!" Jawabnya polos.

"Ne _Eomma_ buatkan makan, sekaligus makan malam untuk _Appa_, Henry bangunkan Mimi _Eomma_ _ne_!" Seru Yesung sembari mengusap pelan kepala Henry.

"Ne, Henly akan bangunkan Mimi _Eomma_."

"Anak pintar, _Eomma_ masak dulu _ne_!" Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kini mencoba membangunkan Zhou Mi. "_Eomma_ ayo banguuuuunnnnn!" Serunya sembari menarik hidung mancung milik Zhou Mi. #Poor Mimi.

"Arghhhh appo _Aegya_, _ne Eomma_ bangun." Kini ia hanya bisa menyentuh hidungnya yang mungkin sudah tidak utuh lagi karena ulah anak kecil tersebut dan Henry hanya tertawa kegirangan melihat _Eomma_nya tersiksa. *PLAKKKK

"_Mian_ _Eomma_, salah _Eomma_ sendiri tidak mau bangun dari tadi." Serunya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"I-iya _mian_ _Aegya_, Sungie _Eomma_ kemana?" Serunya sembari melihat sofa disebelahnya yang terlihat kosong.

"Sungie _Eomma_ sedang masak di dapul, kalena Henly lapal."

"Kasihan anak _Eomma_ lapar, Henly mau ikut _Eomma_ ke Mall?"

"Ngapain ke Mall _Eomma_?"

"Henry kan belum punya baju, jadi _Eomma_ mau belikan baju buat Henry, bagaiman Henry mau ikut?"

"Henly mau dilumah saja, Henly capek _Eomma_." Henry memeluk Zhou Mi semakin erat.

"Benar mau dirumah? Sungie _Eomma_ masih sibuk masak _Aegya_."

"_Appa_…." Teriak Henry tiba – tiba setelah melihat kedatangan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki rumah milik Siwon tersebut. Dan orang yang dipanggil _Appa_ itu tentu saja langsung terkejut karena tiba – tiba ada anak kecil yang berlari memeluk mereka.

"A-_Appa_?" Ucap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu shock dengan pelukan tiba – tiba tersebut.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Ucap Zhou Mi begitu santai.

"Mi, siapa anak ini, apa kau selingkuh di belakangku?" Seru Kyuhyun penuh selidik sembari memasang _deathglare_nya, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang kini terlihat memandang tajam ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu? Bukankah Henry anak kalian juga? Sudah jelas – jelas tadi ia memanggil kalian _Appa_ heuh?"

"Anak kami?" Teriak WonKyu yang membuat Yesung yang keluar dari dapurnya.

"Ada apa ini teriak – teriak?" Seru Yesung sembari melempar apronnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Su-Sungie, siapa anak ini?" Siwon menghampiri Yesung dengan sedikit takut karena melihat ekspresi Yesung yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Ya seperti yang telah kau dengar dari Zhou Mi bahwa Henry adalah anak kita." Ucapnya yang terlihat dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"A-anak kita?" Siwon masih memasang wajah bodohnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan pada Henry." Kini Yesung menghampiri Henry yang berdiri sedikit takut karena mungkin ia menganggap bahwa kedua _Appa_nya tak menganggap dirinnya.

"_A_-_Appa_." Ucap Henry sedikit takut.

"Jangaan takut Henry, _Appa_ baik kok." Kini Zhou Mi menambahkan. "Kyuna ayo kau coba gendong Henry sekarang."

"T-tapi Mi?"

"Apa?" Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ba-baiklah Mi, Henry, ikut dengan _Appa_ ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil Henry yang berada di gendongan Yesung.

"Ne _Appa_." Henry mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyuhyun bisa menggendongnya.

"Kyu, hati – hati jangan kau jatuh kan Henry." Zhou Mi berkata penuh penekanan dan itu membuat Yesung dan juga Siwon tertawa.

"Ti-tidak Mi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat tertekan.

"Wonnie, kau jangan senyum – senyum seperti orang gila begitu, kau dan Kyuhyun akan aku beri tugas selama aku dan Zhou Mi pergi membelikan perlengkapan Henry, karena mulai saat ini Henry akan tinggal dengan kita semua." Jelas Yesung.

"Ta-tapi Sungie?"

"Tapi apa?" Giliran Yesung kini yang menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kau kan belum minta persetujuan ku dan juga si setan yang satu ini." Seru Siwon sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud setan?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Diam, kalian tidak kasihan dengan Henry heuh?" Zhou Mi mencoba melerai Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun yang sudah siap baku hantam, dan mungkin bisa saja Henry akan Kyuhyun lempar kearah Siwon. *POOR HENRY.

"_Mianhae_ Mi, aku tak bermaksud untuk…." Ucap Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Sungie, ayo kita berangkat membelikan perlengkapan untuk Henry!" Zhou Mi mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di tas kecil miliknya.

"_Ne_ Mi, dan untuk kalian berdua tolong jaga Henry, jangan lupa suapi Henry makan, karena sejak siang tadi Henry belum makan sama sekali, _Arraseo_!" Yesung menatap tajam WonKyu satu per satu. "Henry, kami tinggal dulu _ne. _nanti kalau kamu diapa-apakan lapor ke _Eomma_, _Arraseo_!"

"Ne _Eomma_, Henly mengelti, _Eomma_ hati – hati ya, nanti cepat pulang!" Seru Henry yang sedang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ne _Eomma_ janji." Jawab Zhou Mi dan Yesung bersamaan.

Yesung dan Zhou Mi sudah pergi dari rumah tersebut, itu artinya di rumah hanya ada WonKyu dan juga Henry. Siwon melepaskan dasi yang ia kenakan secara kasar sekaaligus melempar tasnya ke sembaraang tempat.

"Kau, gentian gendong Henry, aku capek." Ujaar Kyuhyun sembari mendekat ke aaraah Siwon.

"Ti-tidak mau." Tolak Siwon secara langsung.

"Hikz hikz hikz huweeeekkkkk….. kenapa _Appa_ beltengkal?" Henry menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"Di-diam Henry, ka-kami tidak bertengkar." Elak Siwon sembari berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan juga Henry.

"Ne benar Henry, kami tidak bertengkar kok, eh ya tadi kan Henry bilang lapar, Ahjussie ambilkan makanan ya!" Seru Siwon yang mulai kasihan melihat Henry yang menangis terus.

"Ahjussie?" Henry menangis semakin kencang.

"Ma-maksudnya _Appa_ _Aegya_, iya Wonnie _Appa_ akan mengambilkan makanan untuk Henry." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum setannya.

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Siwon sembari berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah 10 menit sibuk di dapur, Siwon kembali menemui Henry yang masih setia di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Henry sekarang makan _ne_?" Siwon meletakkan semangkok makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Yesung.

"_Ne_, tapi _Appa_ yang suapi Eottokeh?" Seru Henry sembari menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon satu per satu.

"Kau ingin disuapi siapa _Aegya_?" Kyuhyun nampak bingung dengan permintaaan Henry tersebut.

"Kyuna _Appa_ dan Wonnie _Appa_, Wonnie _Appa_ duduk disamping Kyuna _Appa_ _ne_?" Henry menepuk – nepuk sofa kosong yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mau tak mau Siwon menuruti permintaan anak kecil tersebut sebelum Henry akan menangis lagi.

"Nah Henry sekarang makan ya, _Appa_ suapi OK." Seru Kyuhyun yang mengaduk – ngaduk makanan yang ada di hadapannya dan siap untuk menyuapi Henry.

"Ne _Appa_…." Seru Henry yang terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian menyuapi Henry, dan lambat laun sedikit lupa akan permusuhan mereka selama ini.

"_Appa_, aku sudah kenyang." Henry kini turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Henry mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang penasaran ketika Henry berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Henly bosan _Appa_, kita main yuk." Henry mempoutkan bibirnya kembali.

"Main kemana _Aegya_?" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Henry.

"Ke taman saja _Appa_!" Seru bocah kecil tersebut.

"Iya iya baiklah _Aegya_!" Kini Siwon menggendong Henry dalam dekapannya.

"Tulunkan aku _Appa_, aku maunya beljalan kaki dengan Kyuna dan Wonnie _Appa_." Henry memukul Siwon dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Baiklah!" Seru WonKyu bersamaan, dan kini mereka bertiga bergegas menuju taman dengan Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Henry yang mungil sedangkan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan kiri anak itu.

"Henry, kami pulang!" seru Zhou Mi dan Yesung setibanya di rumah namun tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Henry dan tentu saja Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

"Mi, kemana mereka bertiga?" Seru Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"Molla Sungie, apa mungkin mereka bertengkar lagi terus Henry…" Ucap Zhou Mi dengan bayangaan yang tidak – tidak yang kini sedang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lebih baik kita telpon Siwon." Yesung mendial nomor yang diketahui milik _"Suami"_nya tersebut, namun sialnya ponsel Siwon tertinggal.

"Aishhh kenapa dia tidak membawa ponsel?" Gerutunya setelah menyadari bahwa ponsel Siwon yang berada di atas laci. Sedangkan kini Zhou Mi mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun _"Suami"_nya, dan ternyata ponsel Kyuhyun mati, dan kini yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu.

TOK…. TOK…. TOK….

Zhou Mi dan Yesung langsung berlari kearah pintu setelah mendengar ketokan beberapa kali dan mereka berharap itu adalah WonKyu dan juga Henry.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali, dari mana saja kalian?" Seru Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit lega.

"Tadi kami ke taman." Jelas Siwon santai.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kalian tak member tahu kami?" Zhou Mi menatap tajam ke arah Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

"_Mian_, tadi batrai ponselku habis, sudahlah Mi yang penting kan kami sudah kembali, lagipula Henry baik – baik saja bahkan sekarang ia terlelap tidur." Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan para Uke yang terlihat begitu panik tersebut.

"Benarkah begitu, kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" Yesung terlihat masih tak percaya dengan ucapan WonKyu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah berbaikan kok." Seru Kyuhyun dengan suara yang meyakinkan.

"Benarkah begitu Wonnie?" Zhou Mi menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja benar." Siwon menjawab dengan nada yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Ya ya kami percaya, tolong berikan Henry kepadaku." Yesung mengambil Henry dari gendongan Siwon.

"Hati – hati Sungie, nanti anak ini terbangun." Zhou Mi membantu Yesung mengambil Henry dari gendongan Siwon.

"Ne Mi, aku tahu, dn untuk mala mini biarkan Henry tidur disini ne?" Seru Yesung terhadap Zhou Mi.

"Ne Sungie, aku mengerti, lagi pula sekarang Henry juga sudah terlelap tidur, dan kami sepertinya harus pulang sekarang." Jelas Zhou Mi penuh pengertian.

"Ne Mi, sampai jumpa besok!" Seru Yesung kembali. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya saling melemparkan senyum.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah mereka dan Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memeluk Zhou Mi kembali dari belakang ketika Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"K-Kyu, lepaskan aku." Zhou Mi memukul lengan Kyuhyun begitu keras.

"Kenapa Mi, aku kan rindu denganmu, apa tidak boleh aku memeluk _"Suami"_ku sendiri?" Seru Kyuhyun sembari mencium tengkuk Zhou Mi.

"Ke-kenapa kau ini heuh?" Zhou Mi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun horror.

"A-aku ingin meminta imbalan dari mu." Seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku dan juga Siwon untuk berbaikan dan juga aku sudah bisa menerima Henry sebagai ankku sendiri, jadi aku minta imbalan darimu."

"Imbalan? Berarti kau tidak sungguh – sungguh berdamai dengan Siwon heuh?"

"Aishhh kau ini Mi, kau sudah satu bulan mendiamkanku." Seru Kyuhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku lelah Kyu, kapan – kapan saja." Seru Zhou Mi yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Zhou Mi tersebut dan hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, namun saying sebelum ia berhasil masuk, pintu tersebut sudah tertutup dan akhirnya hidung Kyuhyun yang menjadi korbannya.

"Awwwww sakit Mi." Rintih Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan itu Kyu, siapa suruh untuk megikutiku terus." Teriak Zhou Mi dari kamar mandi.

Setelah satu jam berada di kamar mandi akhirnya Zhou Mi keluar dan Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu kesal.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kyu?"

"Ti-tidak apa – apa." Jawab Kyuhyun malas dan kini ia beranjak menghampiri Zhou Mi sembari memberikan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Untuk apa ini?" Seru Zhou Mi bimgung.

"Keringkan rambut mu itu, nanti kau bisa sakit." Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi sekilas lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu dirumah Siwon, kini terlihat Yesung sedang membaringkaan tubuh mungil Henry di tempat tidur mereka, dan ia terlihat tersenyum bahagia melihat malaikat kecil itu.

"Sungie, apakah Henry harus tidur di kamar kita?" Siwon memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Tentu saja Wonnie, memang dia harus tidur dimana? Apa kau pikir dia akan tidur bersama kura – kura dan anjing peliharaan kita heuh?" Yesung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, tapi apa tak sebaiknya dia tidur sendiri heuh?"

"Mau tidur dimana Wonnie, aku tadi lupa tak membelikannya tempat tidur" Jawab Yesung yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah kanan Henry.

"Aishhh kau ini Sungie." Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya juga disebelah kiri Henry yang tertidur pulas.

Hikz… hikz… hikz…

Mendengar suara tangisan yang tadinya Siwon maupun Yesung akhirnya terbangun, dan mereka melihat kini Henry sedang duduk namun sembari terisak.

"Waeyo _Aegya_, apa kau disakiti Wonnie _Appa_?" Yesung terlihat begitu panic. "Kau apakan Henry heuh?" Yesung kini menatap Siwon begitu tajam.

"A-aku tidak berbuat apa – apa dengannya, kau tanyakan saja kepada Henry!" Bantah Siwon yang merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Yesung tersebut.

"Henry, uljimma _Aegya_, kenapa kau menagis malam – malam?" Yesung menatap Henry begitu lekat.

"Hikz…hikz…hikz…Kyunna _Appa_!"

"Kamu mencari Kyu _Appa_?" Tanya Yesung kmbali.

"Ne _Eomma_… aku ingin bersama Kyuna _Appa_…" Rengeknya kembali.

"Ya sudah _Appa_ antarkan ke rumah Kyuna _Appa_ _ne_?" Seru Siwon tiba – tiba dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. "Sungie, mala mini kau tak akan punya alaasan lagi untuk melarangku menyentuhmu." Seru Siwon yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Wonnie, tumben kau baik apalagi menyangkut dengan Kyuhyun?" Seru Yesung heran.

"Bu-bukankah aku dan Kyuhyun memang sudah berdamai heuh?" Elak Siwon.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, ya sudah ayo kita ke rumah Kyuhyun sekarang." Seru Yesung sembari menggendong Henry dan diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Kyu cepat tidur, ini sudah malam, apa kau mau PSP-mu aku lempar ke tempat sampah lagi?" Zhou Mi merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaan _"Suami"_nya itu.

"Sebentar lagi Mi, tinggal level akhir." Seru Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus pada layar PSP-nya tersebut.

"Cepat matikan atau…." Sebelum Zhou Mi meneruskan ucapannya, bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamun malam – malam?" Zhou Mi branjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana Mi?"

"Apa kau tuli kalau bel pintu rumah kita sedang berbunyi?" Seru Zhou Mi begitu kesal.

"Mungkin ada orang iseng." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aishhh kau ini." Zhou Mi kini bergegas menuju ke depan sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan di dalam kamarnya dan melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda.

"Ne tunggu sebentar." Seru Zhou Mi sembari berlari.

"Kalian…" Seru Zhou Mi setelah membukakan pintunya.

"Mi-_mian_ kami mengganggumu malam – malam begini Mi, Henry mencari Kyuhyun." Yesung mencoba menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Owh, _gwanchana_, masuklah. Henry mencari Kyuna _Appa_ ya?" Zhou Mi mengambil alih Henry dari gendongan Yesung.

"Ne _Eomma_." Jawab Henry polos.

Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir karena Zhou Mi tak kunjung kembali, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyuna _Appa_…." Seru Henry ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Henry, ke-kenapa kesini malam – malam?" Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan Henry.

"Mencari _Appa_." Jawab Henry.

"Henry, Henry kan sudah bertemu dengan Kyuna _Appa_, Wonnie _Appa_ dan Sungie _Eomma_ pulang _ne_?" Seru Siwon begitu bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab Henry.

"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh _Aegya_?" Siwon kaget mendengar jawaban anak kecil itu.

"Henly mau kita semua tidul belsama ne!" Ucap Henry polos.

"MWOOO!" WonKyu tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Henry.

"Hikz… Hikz… Hikz… _Appa_ tidak sayang Henly!" Henry menangis kembali.

"Kalian membuat Henry menangis lagi kan?" Teriak Yesung dan Zhou Mi bersamaan.

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi…." Balas WonKyu.

"Apa salahnya menuruti permintaan Henry heuh." Zhou Mi menatap tajam ke arah WonKyu yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yesung.

"Baiklah kami mengerti." Jawab Siwon pasrah.

"Asyik…. Saranghae _Appa_!" Seru Henry sembari mencium pipi WonKyu satu persatu.

Akhirnya malam ini akan berakhir begitu membahagiakan bagi Henry, lalu bagaimanakah dengan WonKyu? Mereka harus tidur berdampingan disebelah Henry tentunya dan mungkin itu akan berlangsung tidak hanya malam – malam ini saja, namun disisi lain Henry telah membuat WonKyu melupakan dendam masa lalu, dan hidup bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing dan juga ditambah lagi dengan danya kehadiran Henry yang akan membuat hidup dua keluarga ini semakin berwarna.

FIN~~~

Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, ini FF perdana di FFN, dan sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah saya publish di acc FB saya, yah daripada saya bingung mau upload Fic apa, tidak apa - apa kan saya upload fic ini kembali disini :)

Bagaimana dengan FFnya?

Kepanjangan?

Bagus, Biasa - biasa aja atau malah jelek?Jadi saya berharap chingu semua mau memberikan REVIEWnya agar saya bisa selalu memperbaiki kesalahan kesalahan dalam membuat FF.

Akhir kata jeongmal gomawo bagi Chingu yang mau membacanya apalagi memberikan REVIEWnya.

I HATE SIDER so give me your REVIEW ('O')

*LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARIPADA MENJADI SILENT READER

WARM HUG FROM ME \('O')/


End file.
